The present invention relates to a method of producing a tire for a pneumatic tire arrangement. More particularly, the invention relates to a method wherein, in a first sequence of operating steps: an inner, tubeless-tire liner is optionally applied on a carcass drum; a carcass ply is thereafter superimposed on the carcass drum or on the liner; the carcass ply is then wrapped radially inwardly over the axial ends of the carcass drum; the bead cores are subsequently attached to the radially inwardly directed sections of the carcass ply; the radially inner edges of the radially inwardly directed sections of the carcass ply are then folded again over the bead cores in a radially outward direction and deposited on the cylindrical part of the carcass ply; and side strips and optional bead reinforcements and wedge strips are thereafter laid over the edges of the carcass ply so deposited and optionally over the cylindrical section of the carcass ply.
In a second sequence of operating steps, at least two belts are laid on a tread strip (or assembly) drum, and a tread strip is applied to these two belts. Additionally, the intermediate product resulting from the first sequence of operating steps, that is, the carcass, is transferred from the carcass drum to a shaping drum, and the intermediate product resulting from the second sequence of operating steps, that is, the tread strip package, is laid on the shaping drum over the axially central area of the carcass, in which thereafter the carcass is deformed into a torus by axially shortening the shaping drum and is thereby brought into engagement with the inner circumferential surface of the tread strip package. The rubber composition of the side strips and of the tread strip are brought into overlapping relationship and they are connected with each other, and ultimately the blank so produced is taken off the shaping drum and placed in a vulcanizing press.
In known methods of this type, the reinforcing fabric is prepared as a planar piece of fabric and wound about the carcass drum or the inner liner already superimposed on the drum. This causes overlapping and a poor degree of uniformity of the tire prepared results therefrom.
It is the object of the invention to avoid the impairment of the degree of uniformity caused by the design of the reinforcing carrier, and to provide the conditions for simplifying the manufacturing operation and for thereby reducing the manufacturing cost.